Arcee and Jack
by Prander
Summary: Arcee and Jack take the first step. Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

Arcee rolled right up the driveway and into the garage with a smoothness Jack could never hope to match no matter how much he practiced. He keyed the door closed and stepped further into the garage, smiling in admiration. Already Arcee's holographic rider was dissipating and she transformed just as smoothly into a kneeling position with a deep sigh and a stretch that followed. He always found it endearing that a living sentient robot would need to stretch...or sigh. But he liked it. In fact he liked every single thing about her and every night this moment secretly thrilled him in ways that were a surprise to him. He wondered if they would surprise Arcee just as much.

"Tough out there today?" he asked.

"Everyday." she turned her glowing rich cobalt blue eyes on him but she smiled warmly and moved over to her customary spot, a long spacious section on the west wall of the garage padded with thick rubber mats that she turned and laid back on with a another sigh.

"Good to be back." She closed her eyes, one arm resting behind her head with one leg bent. Jack's eyes had followed her as she had crawled on all fours to her mattress. He stepped up to her and ran one hand down her shin, the curved armor plate of her lower leg.

"No new scratches."

Arcees glowing eyes opened again and in the dim light of the coming evening they filled the garage with just a hint of blue glow. Then again, Arcee herself glowed slightly in lighting like this. Living metal powered with energon, that incredible life force of all Transformers, was the cause. She even had a slight hum from within her body. A tingle when Jack touched her. A warmth. All those things at once that he could never put in to words but it made her more than just cold metal. She projected a kind of magnetism he was finding hard to ignore lately. He didn't know if the others felt this way about their Autobot friends and he was not about to ask. But he knew sometimes he could hold still and close his eyes and her very presence could seep into his consciousness. Take over his senses as he heard her voice, felt her heat and the strength of her character. Was this sex appeal he was feeling?

Lately he wanted to touch her more. All the time in fact. To feel that power and that tingle. To also touch her and feel her for the female she was. The woman she was, if such a thing was possible. But to also feel her hidden strength. The physical and the spirit. She was a warrior. She was an Autobot...and as ridiculous as it sounded, even to himself, at this moment she was very, very sexy.

She had been dominating his thought's lately in just that way. Plus what he had done about it earlier when he was alone made him feel a little off balance.

"Jack?" Arcee snapped him out of his daydream. He had been slowly caressing her leg and he blushed from ear to ear. Arcee was never one to miss a detail and lately she had been studying human behavioral patterns intensely.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked in her direct way, her question neither accusation nor discomfort.

"Uh, sorry just thinking." He stammered and turned towards the tool shelf.

**ooo **

For all her thousands of years fighting wars on other planets, something about humanity fascinated Arcee. She had never shared this information with anyone, not even her fellow Autobots

Well, _especially _her fellow Autobots even though they would probably understand best. Bulkhead treated Miko like he would a daughter that was a chip off the old block and Bumblebee was practically more innocent and vulnerable than Raf. Optimus deferred to Jack's mom like a knight of Camelot and agent Fowler was like a rough old uncle to them all. Just like Ratchet.

But this thing with Jack was different and instinctively she kept it private.

Jack was becoming able to read her moods and body language as smoothly as if he had known her for years in ways her past scout-partners never could. It was a growing bond fundamentally different from those days. Unlike some of the younger Autobots she had been mentor and tutor too, Jack had a different kind of innocence about him that needed protecting and it stirred her. And the more she was around him and how he made her feel so whole she was realizing she wished she could share these feelings only with him. And yet was strangely reluctant to do so.

She had no name for these new found conclusions and lately had been dwelling on them more and more. Dwelling on Jack too. Thinking about him, even though there was no tactical advantage to just thinking about him.

Yes, humans were fascinating but she was beginning to wonder if it was just one human who really excited her. This made her vulnerable and so she kept quiet. And while she always maintained a tough front, she had come to treasure her nights at 'home' with Jack. Especially when it would just be the two of them like it was tonight. And always this thing kept her mouth shut.

So she watched Jack fumble for words too, sometimes down right clumsy as if her presence distracted him in new ways.

"Jack do you want to buff me?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

He dropped a wrench and it careened away under the work table. The slightest smile lifted the corners of Arcees mouth.

Jack cleared his throat and used every ounce of his will power to act nonchalant as he called over his shoulder.

"Sure, no problem." He leaned down and tugged at the buffing wheel while trying to pick up the polish Arcee used for her skin as a human would a lotion.

Arcee actually reached out with the armored toe of her boot and nudged his butt playfully enough to half-stand him back up. That boot had kicked in the chassis of countless Decepticons and here he was wishing he could spin around and press it into his crotch.

"You ok, honey?" she asked behind him.

_Oh fuck me_ he groaned inwardly. He must be loosing it.

_There's no problem at all, Arcee. I just beat off about this very thing in the shower earlier. I masturbated about you, my Autobot partner. Imagine that._

He bit his own lip, his back still turned to her.

Lately Arcee had been trying all manner of what she called 'new human interfacing' including a pet name for him as she explored human interactions. He wasn't sure anymore if it was a mistake that she called him 'honey' or 'cutey' or 'babe'...because he noticed she never, as a rule, did so in front of anyone else.

Did it mean what he thought it meant?

He made his decision and turned around. Let her see it if she wants to and he slipped the plastic face guard on as he made ready.

Arcees cobalt eyes did shift to his waist for a moment as he hefted the buffing wheel gamely.

_That's right. Analyze that, Hot-wheels._

_Meanwhile, it's your turn_ he thought with a hidden smile.

**ooo**

Arcee wasted no time but lounged backwards with another sigh, only this time both her arms were propped up behind her head and she stared at Jack with those unblinking glowing blue eyes. It was fully dark outside now and he had pulled a heavy curtain across the one window and without even thinking about it she engaged a dampening field around them. This was the peek of the growing excitement and tension for them both. She knew that now. And she responded to him in all to human female fashion by gracefully spreading her legs. Innocently enough, but more subconscious than either of them would admit to.

Jack came up to her and worked over her legs with the buffing wheel, slowly walking around her, engrossed in what he was doing. From time to time he would look up at her and she would smile back at him as the wheel hummed, the thick cloth wheel purring warmly over her form.

Transformers were self cleaning mechanisms. Only heavy usage required any kind of true maintenance or cleaning so this buff job had become something of a special treat. A treat for them both. But while she was beginning to suspect what it was she herself felt being near Jack, she was still a novice with the whole concept.

So when he stayed away from her between her legs, she innocently and directly mentioned it to him.

"You never buff me between my legs. Not even since we started doing this." She sat up, resting on her elbows. She had never called him on this before. Even though Jack being a young man spent a wonderful amount of time buffing her chest, he would blush lately and avoid touching her between her legs all the harder.

Jack, passing over her hip again, moved suddenly up her body, over the armored yet graceful plates of Arcees midsection and stomach. He was painfully erect now and tonight he had taken a big step by shamelessly brushing himself against Arcee as carefully as he dared. The slight tingling warmth and hum from her living metal skin penetrated past his jeans and stimulated the tip of his cock and even his balls. He was almost euphoric but now it felt like he had been caught.

He had to pace himself, literally making sure he didn't touch her because it felt so good it almost hurt. And when she had asked what she just had, he bit his lip again and pretended not to hear her.

He focused on her body and tonight, more than ever, realized Arcee's female form was designed to look for all the world like a fitness instructor wearing black leggings riding all to low on her hips. And her blue armor was like a towel tied around her waist with a matching halter top. Her midsection and lower back were virtually 'bare skin' above those graceful hips and he admired what amounted to her 'ass' every time he was behind her.

This wasn't helping! He had to move on from this area.

But this made him think of Arcee's tits and as she went to speak again, he whisked the buffing wheel up onto her chest, knowing this was her favorite.

Anything to get her mind off that question!

Indeed, that's exactly what happened. She faltered and looked down and it was her turn to be unable to help herself. Automatically she leaned her head back, closing her eyes with her own euphoric moan. Jack knew this was something akin to how Transformers had nerve endings. They did indeed feel the slightest sensations on their 'skin' and responded in all to human ways. There were even certain areas that were heightened for them, central as they were to some important function. And like wearing a bullet proof vest, Arcees breasts were the most prominent thing on her slender frame. So it stood to reason most of her stimulus would be found there to alert her to any danger to her core. Or to any touch at all.

And she was shamelessly and innocently letting herself indulge in Jack buffing her 'tits'.

**ooo**

Jack swallowed hard. Did this mean she could feel something between her legs as well if he buffed her there? And tonight she had brought up that very thing. Was Arcee into it? Had she felt him prodding her with his erection through his jeans? Was she actually 'getting off' ? Did she want more?

He focused where her nipples would be and she actually moaned. Jack's eyes went wide. She was still propped up on her elbows, but she moved her one hand and rested it on Jack's hip as he stood just at her side. Her long delicate fingers stroked slowly up and down his back.

She had never done that before. Jack couldn't help himself. He one-handed the buff wheel and pressed it all the harder against her 'nipple' and with _his _free hand he caressed Arcee's breast freely in her robot form for the first time. It wasn't like this when she was his motorcycle. In that form she literally was the machine. But like this? This was something knew. They were caressing each other. Her skin tingled more than ever and the stimulus feeding back to his hand made her armor feel almost pliable. He looked down and saw little traces of light glowing where his finger tips were massaging her 'breast'. The area where the buffing wheel hummed against her was glowing even brighter.

Arcee had compensated, feeding stimulus directly back to his hand to simulate pliability and pressure. He ripped off the face mask and without needing to be told to do so, Arcee reached over and took the buffing wheel from him and pressed it to her other breast as Jack leaned over her and began kissing and caressing the one under his hands.

He was openly touching her sexually.

"Wax on wax off." He whispered, grinning at his own lame humor, tracing lines of light across Arcee's breast with his fingers.

Arcees eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. She knew they had just crossed a line they would never get back and then in the next instant...she didn't care. All her studies were beginning to make sense, all the images she had seen and her own feelings as well. Plus all the experimental stimulus applications she had downloaded. She glanced down at Jack and knew enough that he was being sexual with her and she him. She closed her eyes and moaned when he began kissing her breast again.

Well, why not? It felt _good._

Her hand, which could snap Jack's spine with a flick of her wrist, came around to the front and tugged at his t-shirt a little. He didn't even flinch. He too was engrossed in what was happening and no longer cared either and he shed the t-shirt in one easy motion.

"More." Arcee cooed as he fumbled his jeans open and then showed her what she knew passed for a human 'cock' in an erect state.

It was true then what she had felt this whole time touching her.

Jack had a 'hard-on' for her.

She had studied this. She knew what she wanted next and it stood to reason _he_ wanted it too. Effortlessly she reached down and lifted him up over her body as she dropped the buffing wheel down between her long legs.

Sitting him on her chest, she scooted up a little and leaned against the garage wall.

She smiled warmly up at him, her eyes glowing more richly than before, and Jack had to look back at where she now stimulated herself between her legs. He turned back to her, his eyes alive and full of questions.

"Not now. Not yet. Later. This." Arcee commanded him as she ran her one hand down his back and cupped his ass. She lay back, her eyes locked onto his erect cock as she held him so.

"Is this really happening?" He gasped.

Arcees free hand supported him like a seat, so he held onto her wrist with one hand and gripped his cock in his fist with the other while she still kept the buff wheel going between her legs.

"Masturbate for me Jack. I want to watch."

He groaned and did just that, leaning forward so she could see, stroking his cock for her right in her face. Her flawless glowing eyes studied him warmly and he swore he could feel himself tingle under their gaze.

"Have you done this practice about me before, Jack?" she asked but before he could think to answer she brought her long thumb around his waist and gently ran it down the length of his hard cock. He let go of himself and reveled in how delicately Arcee could stroke him with just her thumb as she studied his biology. He had no fear of her strength, he just wanted her to keep doing it.

So all Jack could do was nod his head as she lighted stroked him, flicking his cock up and down ever so gently. She smiled, clearly enjoying the physical delight she caused her little human.

"More." Arcee purred again and to Jacks ultimate shock, a moment that was never eclipsed by any other in his long life, she lifted up her head and closed her lips around his cock as gently as if he was being handled with silk gloves.

Her lips. It was incredible. There was an intense warmth, even more so than her skin, with a intoxicating tingle that hummed down the length of his cock from the tip. Incredibly, her lips felt soft to him as she applied just the right amount of pressure and feed back stimulus to his body.

He leaned his head back and let her work downward as she raised her head up further, taking even more of his cock into her mouth.

The inner workings of her mouth closed around him, the warmth enveloping him as he felt her hold him on her tongue. Her mouth was literally molding itself around him, with thousands of micro-servos and pumps and little pressure pads to accommodate his cock. The pressure she applied alternated up and down his length in a wave that made him go weak in the knees.

Arcee was_ sucking_ his dick.

He looked down, his eyes squinting with the incredible pressure building up inside him.

"Oh fuck." He whispered but if Arcee heard him she didn't acknowledge it. Her own eyes were closed, lost in her own pleasure, and Jack, for the first time, started to fuck her mouth. He reached down and gently held the sides of her helmet with his fingertips, his hips softly thrusting against her face.

He didn't know what she had been studying but she was trying to apply it. And while there was no suction, while she was not actually 'sucking' it, what she was doing was something unique and all her own. Awestruck, he fucked her face in firm thrusts, stronger now, running one hand back over her head and leaning into her features.

He couldn't help himself. He couldn't even speak.

He strained at her lips, his back arched, thrusting all the harder now and gasping. She held him steady, never lessening what she was doing to him.

Fuck he was going to cum!

He looked down at Arcee and she opened her eyes and stared up at him. She sensed the changes in his biology. She could feel it starting. She knew what was coming.

His cock was still gripped in her mouth! Her lips locked around him! His balls up against her chin as he simply couldn't resist pushing_ in _against her face. Fuck he was going to cum!

In a panic he looked down at her again. Fuck he was going to cum!

He needn't have worried.

When she gave his ass an encouraging little squeeze and winked at him...

He let himself do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Arcee was fascinated by the sensation of Jack's creamy fluid spurting into her mouth. She didn't know the exact terminology for what was happening, but Jack's pleasure centers were lit up as brightly as her own. She knew this was something special and private and was not to be shared with anyone else. But now that they had taken the first step it made it all the more precious that she was sharing these activities _only _with Jack. It was their secret and this made her want to do more. To do it again. He cried out but she knew it was from pleasure and with the final spurt of his fluid she let his cock go from her strong lips and he collapsed back against her hand where she held him on her chest.

He looked down at her, a little drained, as she closed her mouth. Already her sensors were analyzing his deposit and intrigued, she lifted her chin and swallowed the small amount of fluid that had accumulated on her tongue. All manner of data flowed across her eyes in a narrow band but Arcee ignored it and focused the chemical compound scan to a narrow beam, heightening the input. In a sense it was along the same lines how refueling left her 'feeling' as she 'swallowed' him. Because when her core mechanisms broke down Jack's cum into it's separate compounds she came to realize then she had 'tasted' him...she found it was as satisfying as refueling could be.

"Mmmm." She lowered her chin and smiled at Jack.

"Oh fuck. Wow. Arcee. This is unbelievable." He gasped.

"You swallowed my cum." He sighed, running a hand over his face. Arcee had powered down the buffing wheel and set aside so she could better evaluate what they had just done.

"I've studied this extensively, Jack. It doesn't appear to be the common practice but it's within tolerance."

"You mean...you've been watching porn?"

"Yes."

"But won't it affect you differently to actually swallow human fluids?"

"My core has already incorporated it into my bio-mechanical fluid reservoir. In a sense, cum is better for me than any human female. I can utilize it better."

"This is unbelievable." He sighed again and she sat up a little, cradling his back with her hand and scooting fully up against the garage wall. This way he sat in her lap, his legs straddling her waist like when he rode her vehicle form..

"Is it really so hard to believe?" she asked, looking down at him and brushing hair out of his eyes.

"I didn't know Transformers had any concept of sexuality." He looked dreamy as he traced new circles of light across her breasts.

"Not all functions in this galaxy are the exclusive right of carbon based life-forms Jack." she smiled, lifting his chin with one finger and gently wiggling her 'tits' at him.

His eyes widen.

"What about...you know."

"Do you mean between my legs?"

"Yeah."

"I can feel everything there just as I felt you stimulate my breasts and my lips."

"But I mean...if you have watched porn...umm."

"You are wondering if you can actually penetrate me?" She asked and he nodded with a shy smile.

"Is that ok?" he even winced.

She laughed.

"Jack you just had intercourse with my mouth. Did you think there wasn't more? Or that I'm not prepared? I thought you knew me better than that."

She lifted him up and set him down between her knees and tousling his hair with her fingertips she leaned back again and smiled at him.

"But how can I...I mean there's nothing to..." He stammered. She held one slender finger to his lips.

"Shhh. Watch."

Jack looked down as Arcee's eyes took on a brighter blue glow for a moment and he knew from past experiences that she was engaging some kind of protocol, using her bio-mechanisms to alter her shape, but _this_ time in a very subtle way.

Suddenly there was a vertical sliver of warm, glowing blue light that formed between her legs and with an alluring purr of soft clicks, a 'pussy' formed right before his eyes. An Arcee sized simulation of a female vagina with even a soft pair of light-blue colored lips unfolding from the glowing seam that had opened between her legs. And that soft glowing little pink button could only be her clit.

"This is the single most outstanding thing I have ever seen." Jack slowly shook his head. It was surreal. It was unusual. It was out of this world. It was hot.

"Arcee..." he breathed.

"Micro-fiber sensor fabric. The lightest and most sensitive kind. Routed directly to my stimulus center. The 'clitoris' is a direct sensory input covered with an even finer kind." She answered. Jack guessed that could be taken as the Autobot equivalent of being 'in the mood'.

He reached out and ran his finger down the warm pliable fabric that formed her labia in two neat little folds. They were just about as long as his finger.

The result of his first touch shocked them both as Arcee shot upright and slammed her head into a ceiling brace of the garage. The board groaned but didn't break although two boxes of Halloween decorations slid down, bouncing off her raised arm. Her eyes were glowing extra bright and she was almost panting.

"Oh _scrap_! What was _that_?!" She sat up and looked down between her legs, pushing the boxes off to the side.

"Umm...I think that was the first time anyone has touched your pussy, my little warrior-bot."

She looked up at Jack and they both started giggling.

"This is the first time I ever _had _a pussy, Jack." she added as she reached down to touch herself experimentally.

She frowned slightly.

"That's nice but it isn't the same." She held up her own fingers, examining them and a little perplexed.

"I think this application of yours is all about who's doing the touching." He grinned and reach out again, brushing the back of his hand down both her larger lips this time. Arcees head came up, her eyes slammed shut and she let out a huge gasp that was half grunt, half laughter.

"Hu-uhh! Oh_ fuck!_" she shouted, using one of his human expressions. She blinked hard a few times and stared down at him awestruck.

Jack grinned like an idiot, letting it sink that he was shirtless with his pants unzipped, cock out, fondling a female Autobot's pussy in his garage who had just given him the first ever intergalactic blow job. Oh yeah, by day she was his motorcycle too.

Stranger things had happened.

Arcee bucked a little against his hand as he reversed his fingers and dragged them back up her pussy, this time brushing her clit.

"Nuu-uh! Fuck! Jack!" she tried to look at him for a second and then her eyes slammed shut again.

"_Fuck_!" She cried again, slapping a hand down on the concrete floor and making a fist with the other that she actually held above her head, her eyes squeezed shut.

Jack grinned and put one hand on her knee, glad for the dampening field as he fondled her.

She was quivering and he took his hand away.

"Arcee!" He laughed, and she opened her eyes. Then they both were giggling again and she lowered her fist and put her hand back on his shoulder to steady herself. Her breasts were rising and falling as Arcee caught her 'breath'.

His horny warrior woman was literally 'breathing' heavy.

"That's the most incredible thing I have ever felt."

"You're telling me." He replied. Jack stepped closer to her and she leaned forward to watch his ministrations.

He traced her labia with one finger and she moaned. Finally her blue eyes came up, glowing with even more excitement than usual.

"More." She grinned and Jack teased her by cupping the folds of her pussy and even flicking her exposed clit with his thumb.

The he slipped a finger inside her.

Arcee's senses were rocked to their very core as she discovered the mind numbing torture of having to 'contain' pleasure for the first time and hold it back. Her knees were shaking a little.

As it was she bit her lip, leaning over where she sat with her legs open on either side of Jack, both hands on his shoulders, and amazed that all she could do was let him touch her like this and that she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

"Unh! Hu-nh!" She gasped, shaking her head and dropping her head onto his shoulder, reaching out to brace herself with one arm.

"Oh my God." She moaned.

Jack was looking down, one arm around Arcees neck now and his hand buried deep in her pussy, three fingers deep inside her in fact, such was her size. His thumb was rolling round her clit in circles and she was jerking slightly with every pass and gasping in his ear. Again, thousands of little micro-pumps and pressure pads formed around his fingers, simulating pliability, texture, heat...and even moisture.

Jack's eyes widened as a bead of clear sparkling fluid formed beneath his fingers and ran out of Arcee's pussy in a long trail to the floor. She took her chin off his shoulder and looked down with him, her forehead pressed against his.

"Lu...lubrication." She groaned.

Jack's cock was rock hard again but he wasn't thinking of that.

"Can I taste it? Can I?

"Inorganic sugar by-product from my coolant." She lifted her head and stared him right in the eye.

"Environmental friendly koolaid" She cooed and Jack was suddenly pressing his lips against her own. Her eyes went wide in surprise but then she closed them and drank in this new sensation.

This was much easier than sucking his cock and she 'kissed' him back eagerly, reveling in his increased bio-functions and burning pleasure centers and how it translated through her own lips. Both her mouth and the ones between her legs. Even her breasts.

For the first time Arcee knew what it felt like to have someone 'want' her.

Jack broke contact slowly but then he was suddenly kneeling down between her legs, lowering his face to her 'pussy', his hands pressed to the upper insides of her thighs. Unsure of what to expect Arcee braced both arms down on the floor, staring at his bare back where she sat hunched over him between her legs.

"This may be a little intense." Jack looked up at her. She bit her lip and nodded at him and then something new erupted from between her legs, a warm electrifying sensation that made her start bucking at the waist before she even knew what was happening.

"Oh. Oh! OH! OH FUCK!" She screamed in pleasure for the first time as her little Jack wrapped his mouth around one of her exposed 'lips'. He was sucking it. Licking it. Pulling on it. Caressing it all over his face while and going back to slamming all four of his fingers into her exposed 'sex', lubricated with her discharge and effectively driving her nuts.

For the first time she forgot herself and the heel of her armored boot gouged a two inch groove in the cement floor of the garage. She wadded up her fists in the rubber mats that made up her bed. She arched her back, threw her head back, and stared unseeing up at the roof-braces. She started to glow around the seams of her chassis and armor. Her ears hummed as her system burned a digital stream of sensory 'pleasure' into her mind. Even when she closed her eyes she could still digitally 'see' every single thing Jack was doing to the millions of tiny sensor fibers that made up her pussy. Something about his mouth...closing over her clit now. Something about the pressure and the fact he was eagerly tasting her lubricant as she had tasted his. And she couldn't escape from it. It was scrambling her thoughts.

She had to let him continue lest her strength hurt him so she stayed where she was, trying to stay still and contain what she felt, but the pressure only built. A lot.

"S...sta..stop!" Arcee cried and Jack was a little startled, prepared to do just that but then Arcees hand cupped the back of his head gently but firmly and he smiled with his mouth locked around her clit.

_My little slut-bot _he thought as her hand caressed the back of his head, keeping his face buried in her pussy.

"Sta...Sta...stop! Stop!" Arcee cried, the pleasure overloading her. The hum in her body grew. Her heat increased against his tongue. Her pussy juice was running out of her lips in a steady stream now and she clenched Jack's hand inside her almost to the point of pain.

Jack gasped, his own cock aching and on fire where he was stroking it on his knees and just as he had a thought of what could happen...it did.

Arcee came.

There was blue flash from every seem in her armored body. She howled with a long deep cry, her head shaking back and forth and her eyes squeezed completely shut. Juices from her new pussy sprayed out in a light stream across Jack's cheek and chest and every micro-light and power LED on her body pulsed three times like a slow electric heartbeat, in time with the spasms that were arching her back.

Jack instinctively knew to back off but he did turn his hand and curl his fingers inside her, up under her clit. Arcees powerful leg kicked out and crushed a garbage can but neither one of them noticed. Her fingernails tore the thick rubber mat in her right hand and she grabbed her own breast with her left, squeezing hard. Her hips jerked once and to his delight, the motion shoved Jack's whole hand into Arcee's pussy. He was amazed to see her pussy lips wetly squeezing and flexing around his wrist.

Then she backed away with a small jerk, her pussy lips blossoming open and releasing his hand in a burst of heat and glowing pink light and sparkling blue juice, falling back on one elbow and letting out a 'breath' she hadn't known she was holding.

Jack felt that was the most ecstatic and erotic thing he had ever seen.

Her skin was warmer now when he got up off his knees to lean against her leg as she looked down at him with her beautiful cobalt eyes. She wiped her mouth with the back of her free hand and caught her breath.

He was breathing hard too. His hard cock was quivering.

For a moment they just stared at each other.

"Holy shit." Arcee gasped.

Jack looked down at her pussy and for all the world, Arcee cocked her head and smiled slyly, letting her little human partner enjoy the show.

"What...what now?" Jack stammered, mesmerized by her.

"More." Arcee purred.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack wanted her so badly he ached, but he kept this to himself. He felt quiet and excited more than he ever had in his life. Not so much from being subdued by what was happening tonight with Arcee but by how intense he felt. He realized he felt what some one would feel on the verge of getting laid. And looking over at Arcee, virtually purring with delight, he felt butterflies tingle all through him.

They both had backed off slightly, Jack even doing up his pants. It had been some unspoken agreement that they pause for a moment and gather their wits. This heightened the sexual tension between them immensely and they both were riding the high.

Arcee tidied up around her by replacing the Halloween decorations back up in the rafters and Jack had already put the smashed garbage can out back, slipping his shirt on before carrying it out to the tool shed.

Outside, he spent a moment listening to the neighborhood grow quiet under the deepening evening and with Arcees dampening field no one was ever the wiser to what was going on behind the garage wall.

I'm going to have sex with Arcee. We're going to have sex. She wants to. He ran his hands back through his hair, staring up at the stars. He repeated many more versions of this to himself as he turned back to the house. It was making his hands shake with excitement as he walked back up the garage and shut the door.

Arcee looked over at him with what could only be Autobot bedroom eyes, her arms set on her bent knees and her face cupped in one hand.

"Hey Tiger." She winked and Jack grinned back at her, infatuated with her over-powering sexuality. Who ever imagined such a thing was possible? And he loved how quickly Arcee could put him at ease with his own inherent shyness with just a wink. A moment ago he wouldn't even go outside without his t-shirt.

"Is June going to be mad about that garbage can?" Arcee asked him, her eyes glowing as she did a little stretch.

"Not a big deal." He answered, locking the back door and clicking off the yard light. She smoothed down the rubber pads she had balled up in her fists when she orgasmed as Jack clicked off more lights. Arcees blue glow was dominating their lighting now and that's exactly what he wanted. She looked amazing where she sat and he felt himself stir anew.

"Umm...babe I could use a towel." Arcee said, holding out both hands as if powerless.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jack gulped. He knew in a second what she meant and he snapped out of his revelry to dig through some shelves on the back wall. It was rare Arcee showed anything other than her tough warrior mode to anyone and he felt closer to her than he ever had before at this glimpse of her own shyness...and how she was needing him.

Quickly he located a fresh stack of towels that he kept on hand for all the times he rubbed Arcee down or cleaned her chassis.

"Oh hey, yeah!" he exclaimed, straightening back up and turning to show Arcee his uncovered find. He had forgotten some time ago he had stashed various supplies for Arcee here at home and he found six long tubes of an Energon drink that the Autobots were fond of.

Even Transformers enjoyed a change of pace and Bulkhead mixed these up special to be savored and enjoyed, even though they could be used as an emergency supply in a pinch.

"Ahh-ha!" Arcee smiled, her eyes glowing brighter. Jack took a step towards her as she reached out and handed her one.

"Just what the doctored ordered, honey." She sighed, activating the slim tube that served for a straw and taking a long sip as Jack gathered up his towels and paused to grab his own soda from the garage refrigerator.

He watched as the glow from her body and armored joints pulsed a brighter blue for a moment as he came up to her. He loved that effect when she drank Energon. And as she held the straw delicately in her fingers, continuing to sip, she watched him circle around her boot and stand between her knees again. The towels he had in hand had a whole new purpose now and Jack's eyes were gleaming.

Arcee's smiled down at him, the straw still gripped in her lips as she parted her legs slightly for him without a word.

"Wasn't that long ago you were treating me like that straw." Jack dared to wink at her and Arcee spluttered a little and swallowed before she laughed along with him.

"You're a little devil." she laughed.

A sparkling puddle of clear lubricant had pooled slightly beneath her gleaming pussy and tiny little trails of light winked across the soft folds of her labia. He could smell her, the sweet perfume that reminded him of cotton candy. It was enchanting to see such an intimate view of her living metal body and it was alluring to him as if she was naked. Jack swallowed hard.

"Rub me down, baby." She cooed, giving him a little nudge with her armored knee.

Jack's eyes never left her pussy as he knelt down and begin to towel her off. He teased her by dabbing at her lips gently, making her jump and giggle. Then he moved onto her legs after soaking up the soft warm puddle of her lubricant.

Arcee let him tend to her body, her eyes dreamy and far away as she sipped her drink, but really feeling Jacks hands all across her as he toweled down her pussy, thighs and stomach.

"For some time it's been giving me chills when you would touch me like this, Jack. I never said anything though."

Jack straightened up. With relish he slowly and deliberately licked his finger clean of some her lubricant. Arcee 's eyes were shining as she watched him.

"I don't know when I began to feel I couldn't wait to touch you, Cee. When we would ride I..." Jack answered. But then he blushed a little.

"That sounded stupid." he said.

Arcee set her bottle down.

"Not at all...do you want to ride me now?" she reached out and took his towel, setting it aside and reaching down to deftly undo Jack's pants with her long powerful fingers. He pulled off his shirt without being asked, marveling in how agile she was. His cock easily met her half way and she sighed with pleasure once he was exposed, trailing her fingers across his rising erection again to stimulate him to his full strength.

Her body stirred at the sight and trails of blue light washed over her breasts, centering on her 'nipples'.

"Mmmm." She moaned and licked her lips.

She looked up at him and leaned in closer and they kissed once more but Jack pulled away, almost embarrassed.

"What's the matter babe?" she asked.

"Arcee, I don't know how to say this."

She waited, fondling him, her powerful fingers holding his cock and looking at him with that direct way she had.

"My cock isn't exactly the same as my fist." Arcee looked down at him, appraising his penis where it jutted out strongly at her.

It took her a moment but she understood and Arcee titled her head back a little and let her musical laughter trickle out.

"Oh Jack you really should know better." she lowered her face and gently nudged her forehead against his own. Perplexed, Jack watched as she put one finger to his lips and lounged back a little.

"Watch." she said.

Warm light glowed from between Arcee's legs, from her pussy and across her labia in soft trails of glowing energy. Again Jack experienced something that no other human being had ever seen as Arcee easily adjusted her structure for her little human lover.

Her pussy reformed so smoothly Jack wasn't sure he had even seen it happen. But to his amazement, Arcee's lips and clit reshaped and iris-ed down to a very close approximation of a human sized pussy. The scent of her was rich in the air as if doing this intimate act of transformation right in front of Jack somehow excited her. Indeed her eyes were shining and she was caressing her breast, even lifting one armored boot behind Jack and slowly pulling him towards her.

"Oh, fuck me." Jack sighed.

"No Jack...fuck me." she replied.

So the greatest moment of Jack's life arrived that night as he place his hands on Arcees thighs as if he stood at a podium. She was breathing as fast as he was in anticipation for in every sense of the word she was a virgin and soon he would change that. It was a climatic moment that was eclipsing their earlier oral sex and they didn't spoil it with words. Arcee prepared herself by reaching up and holding on to one of the roof braces of the garage, setting her feet and leaning back a little.

Jack did nothing more than step forward and press the tip of his cock into her lips, nudging her clit.

A whole _new_ burst of stimulus lanced into Arcees pleasure center. She gasped, astonished that this could be so fundamentally different than Jacks lips and fingers.

"Fuck." She sighed and neither of them could decide if that word was whispered in ecstasy, desire, demand or surprise. It didn't matter when Jack took a deep breath...and thrust himself in.

Later they would have to explain something to Jack's mom why one of the braces in the garage was broken. Arcee's eyes slammed shut yet again...and she screamed. A rising cry of pleasure that burst out of her.

Her head was thrown back and she thrust her breasts out, the pine stud of the ceiling gripped in her fist snapping like a toothpick.

She nearly had no way to process the flood of stimulus that lanced into her senses. The pleasure application she had downloaded that allowed her to have sex with Jack was nearly over-powered by it. Nothing had prepared her for this as her pussy, and her body, spasmed from the intrusion of Jack's hard cock.

Somehow, unbeknownst to them both, the transformation reduction of her pussy to accommodate Jack's human sized penis had narrowed and intensified her own sensory input.

It felt better than she could ever have imagined. An intrusion in her body that felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. She suddenly _wanted_ it there and what it was doing to the pressure radiating out from the walls of her pussy.

What Jack felt was the walls of Arcees pussy grip his cock with the strength of his own fist and the effect seemed to be washing through Arcee in uncontrolled waves as she struggled to accept him.

He grinned, unafraid, trying to focus on thrusting into her and not the glowing tingling wet warmth enfolding his cock. He thrust again, a little harder.

_Like that baby?_ he thought to himself.

It was hard. Jack himself didn't have a ton of experience and he had been aching for this for some time. But he wanted to last. He wanted to fuck Arcee long enough so she could truly absorb this new sensation. So he bit his lip and slowly started a steady rhythm as he studied her face. At war with his own body but determined to try, not daring or allowing himself to feel he was actually fucking his lovely Arcee, but to focus on giving her what she wanted.

Arcee's slapped both her hands down flat with a cry, her head falling forwards on her chest but then Jack would thrust again and she had to throw her head back, shouting in pleasure-shock. She felt him pull back and a new sensation burned into her. She literally sobbed a little as her pussy was allowed to relax but then Jack thrust in once more and she cried out all over again as he flexed her insides, making her body ripple with lust.

"Yes! Yes!" she screamed as her little Jack fucked her. She fell back on her hands as Jack thrust in time and time again, each new intrusion burning her up. This went on for some minutes. Arcee's fingers tingled. Her nipples glowed almost white and her face was flushed with energon excitement as she road the storm of pleasure, trying to regain her composure and fighting the part of her that didn't want to.

She _loved _being fucked. She knew that now.

She opened her eyes, tortured, seeing Jack between her legs, knowing she had finally taken the ultimate step with her little human lover.

And to think, all this time she never knew it could be like this.

Arcee was changed forever in that moment as permanent desire for Jack burned into her core. Even as they had sex, she was thinking of the next time and the next after that. All the coming pleasures and all with her Jack.

Finally taking this step tonight and admitting to her feelings had freed her somehow. She was going to fuck Jack silly as much as possible with these new, never-felt-before emotions and the sweet thought that she wanted to, from now on, only with him delighted, frightened and heightened her.

For the second time in her new life, Arcee felt the building sensation of a coming orgasm. She recognized it now and so could cultivate it. Focus it. And savor it. It wasn't easy. She had to focus.

Arcee dropped her hips fully open and sat up, leaning on one hand and reaching around Jack to pull him right up against her with the other. She squeezed his ass.

Jack felt her reign in her body and take over but he was having a hard time paying attention. Arcees body and the feed back stimulus washing up and down his cock and balls was pleasure-torture and his own focus was slipping.

Arcee rotated her body for maximum penetration and Jacks lap was pressed up under her pelvis, his cock full engorged inside her. He was sweating as he fucked her hard now, unable to resist how her lips suckled at the base of his cock or how she gripped him back, her lubricant running down his balls to the floor. He was panting and gasping, trying to look at her but lost in her body, his hips slamming strongly against her automatically.

She grinned wickedly and having the measure of her own pleasure now, she wanted more. When she focused this like this, it drove her lust to new heights. And even though she wanted to let go and howl to the heavens that she was getting fucked and how terrific it felt, she had something special held back for her Jack.

Her pussy nurtured Jacks cock softly, applying pressure in all the right areas to stimulate him more than any human pussy ever would. What was more, she knew exactly how to modulate the tones of her own body to restrain Jacks orgasm until she was sure it would be at it's maximum effect for him. She was coaxing along her little fucker and she loved it.

Jack whimpered, thrusting strong as ever and Arcee smiled again savagely.

She engaged her final protocol, gleeful that she had held back this last little surprise.

"Come on, fuck me you little shit! Fuck that pussy! Fuck me hard! Take that cunt!" She snarled, squeezing Jacks ass again the way she knew he liked it.

Jack groaned, deep in his pleasure and the resulting rise in strength of his thrusting made Arcees control slip a little.

"Fuck me! Fuck that pussy, Jack! Fuck me like a slut!" She snarled again, ripping at him with what she knew to be 'dirty talk'.

How she wanted to fling her legs open so he could ram her hard. She wanted to lay back and lift her legs high and actually lift Jack up off the floor with her body. Anything to make him push in deeper and harder. But not here. It would have to wait. But ohhh how she felt the overwhelming urge to be used hard and nasty and it was burning her up. Any second now she felt they both would loose it.

But then Jack surprised her, as all humans could, by stopping his thrusts and instead rolling his cock around inside her pussy in a manner she didn't expect.

Each pass of his cock swirling inside her made her vision blur.

"Oh that's nice, yes! Right there just like that! Oh fuck!" She cried, half turning and slapping her hand on the floor over and over as she bit her lip.

Arcee never knew then how she instinctively ended up on one side, leaning on one elbow and laying on one hip as she lifted a leg high up over Jacks head, her armored boot touching the rafters above. All she knew was that she shifted around in this manner to get Jack behind her. She needed him behind her. She needed to be taken.

Jack didn't miss a beat and wrapped his arms around her thigh, switching back to his firm thrusts that made her pussy spasm with new delights of stimulus.

Arcee was grunting with each thrust of his cock as she gripped her own breasts. Gasping, she looked back at him just in time to see Jack raise a hand and bring it down hard on her ass.

"Like that baby?" He hissed back at her, the sweat running down his chest and dripping on her.

Arcee lost it.

Jack felt it happen. Her pussy locked around his cock like it had his fist and her body quivered all over as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. She glowed so brightly and her pussy radiated such warmth he had no way to put it into words as she orgasmed on his cock.

Lubricant from deep inside her pussy sprayed out from around the sides of his cock all over his lap and her clit was glowing with a warm light as she clawed at the rubber mats she lay on, biting her own knuckle.

Each little thrust he gave her then made her grunt deeply and whimper.

And seeing _that, _Jack could no longer hold back either.

Looking down at her gleaming sexually aroused beautiful form, her gorgeous face suffering in pleasure, her orgasm, Jack let himself go, amazed he had lasted this long.

He gripped Arcees waist, pushed into her for all he was worth, feeling her quivering pussy give way to him.

And this his cum was spurting deep inside her. Her fingers actually tore the rubber mat she had gripped in her fist and she looked back at him, eyes narrowed into glowing beams.

"Cum inside me, baby! Give it to me Jack!" She cried.

He did.

Oh, did he ever.

And it was beyond amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
